


Matters of the Heart

by ghostlyfae (fairynkk)



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Getting Together, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynkk/pseuds/ghostlyfae
Summary: arin calls upon seunghee to help her figure out her sexuality, but ends up taking it upon herself to help seunghee with her seemingly unrequited crush
Relationships: Choi Hyojung/Hyun Seunghee, Choi Hyojung/Hyun Seunghee/Yoo Shiah | YooA, Choi Hyojung/Yoo Shiah | YooA, Hyun Seunghee/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing oh my girl, im sorry its kinda bad... and weird... but i hope you like it anyway?

Yewon was confused. She’d never really thought about her sexuality much before, but with Jiho having just come out to the group as gay (which wasn’t really a surprise to anyone, if she's honest), Hyojung and Shiah in a steady relationship for a year now, Hyejin with a boyfriend, and Seunghee the group’s self-proclaimed Lesbian Mom™ friend since Oh My Girl was formed, she couldn’t help but wonder about herself. Only, she couldn’t seem to figure anything out. The only experience with dating she’d had was back when she was 7 when she briefly dated and got pretend married to the boy who sat next to her in class.

She loved all the members and she thought they were all stunning, not to mention incredibly talented, but she didn’t think she had a  _ crush _ as such on any of them. And then she’d found boys attractive, but girls were attractive too, and she couldn’t tell if she considered them as different. Was she bi? But why did she feel like that wasn’t right either?

Frustrated, she decided to ask someone about it. She immediately thought of Hyojung, but that girl still babied everything Yewon did, so she couldn’t see that conversation being entirely useful. She loved Hyojung, of course, and thought she was a great leader, but in Hyojung’s mind—even more so than the other members—Yewon would always be her little baby bunny. She figured the next most logical choice would be Seunghee, and well, she was the Lesbian Mom™ so that had to count for something.

Yewon quietly made her way to Seunghee’s room, making sure to avoid Mihyun or Jiho so she didn’t get caught up in a another one of their pranks. She knocked on the door gently, entering when she heard a cute “come in~” from the older girl. 

“Oh, Yewonnie!” Seunghee said from her bed where she was sitting cross-legged, guitar on her lap. “Did you want something?”

“Ah,” Yewon started, suddenly feeling shy now that she was there. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and moved to perch on Seunghee’s bed. “Seunghee-unnie, can I ask you something?”

Seunghee nodded. “Of course!”

“I, um,” she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, “I was wondering, how you knew you were gay?” She looked at Seunghee shyly, trying to shrink a little further into the mattress.

“Oh!” Seunghee seemed surprised, but not mocking or anything, which was good. She picked her guitar up and placed it carefully next to the bed. “Well, I don’t really know, to be honest. I guess I just realised that while I could appreciate them, I didn’t wanna kiss any guys, you know? But girls on the other hand…” She paused. “Why do you ask, anyway?”

Yewon shrugged, tried to brush it off as just nonchalant curiosity—which it mostly was, to be fair. Seunghee didn’t seem to think so, however.

“Do you have a crush on someone?”

“What? No,” Yewon frantically shook her head. Although, she realised that was kind of part of the problem—she didn’t really have a crush on anyone. Never had. She thought people were pretty, but she didn’t really want to  _ do _ anything with them. Especially not anything sexual, though the idea of just kissing sounded quite nice.

Seunghee waved her hand in front of Yewon’s face. “Hello? Earth to Arin?”

Yewon literally shook herself out of her thought process to look at her unnie, who was smiling gently at her, understanding written on her face. “You wanna share?”

A sigh escaped Yewon’s lips. “I don’t know. I just, I don’t think I look at guys and girls differently? But I also, like, the idea of sex with any gender just doesn’t sound appealing.” Yewon’s cheeks heated up slightly at the topic, but she continued, determined to get it out now that she started. “I feel like, is it just because I’ve never dated? Is it because I was still young when I became a trainee? Am- am I broken?”

Seunghee cupped Yewon’s cheeks with her hands. “You’re not broken, Yewon. You could be asexual or demisexual? Or somewhere on the ace spectrum?” She let her face go to take a section of hair on either side of Yewon’s head between her fingers and gently run her fingers down the length of the long brown strands, pulling them a little towards herself as she did, then letting them fall back down.

“Asexual doesn’t mean broken, either,” she continued, “And you know it’s okay to not put a label on what you are? For me, I like calling myself a lesbian, because it feels right and it empowers me, but other people just, kinda, like to go with the flow. And not having dated doesn’t matter. You might change your idea on your own sexuality after trying things out, but you also might not.”

Yewon hummed. That made sense, she guessed.

“Thanks, unnie.”

Seunghee smiled at her, eyes turning into crescents. “No problem. You can always talk to me if you have something on your mind.”

Yewon hummed again, soft smile on her lips. She was about to leave, but something came to mind, making her stay.

“What about you?”

Seunghee’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What about me?”

“Do you have anything on your mind?” Yewon looked at her earnestly, subconsciously leaning a little in towards her.

Seunghee laughed. “No, not really.”

Yewon felt her face fall a little. That wasn’t the response she was looking for. Not that she wanted there to be something wrong with Seunghee, not at all, she just wanted Seunghee to open up to her. She  _ knew _ there was at least one thing on Seunghee’s mind. Or, she was at least 86% sure of it anyway.

“No? Not even a crush of your own?”

Yewon always paid attention to her unnies. She usually wasn’t as talkative as Mihyun or Hyojung, so she just hung back and observed them all. And one thing she’d noticed, was the wistful look of Seunghee’s face every time Shiah and Hyojung were together. She also didn’t miss the way she blushed when Shiah kissed her cheek the way she often kissed the members, but didn’t when Yoobin did it. Or the way her big eye smile would come out when Hyojung hugged her or complimented her, more than when it was one of the others.

Yewon wasn’t an expert in love—hell, she couldn’t even figure herself out—but she could definitely tell that Seunghee felt something for the two older girls. Whether it was just jealousy of their relationship, or a crush, Yewon didn’t know, but that’s what she intended to find out.

The crush thing seemed likely, when Seunghee’s face burned red at Yewon’s question despite her denials.

“Come on, unnie!” Yewon whined, “You can tell me!”

She hated doing aegyo, it always made her feel awkward, especially since she was trying to show a more mature side of her now that she was older, but right now with just her and Seunghee in the room, she put her hands under her chin, pouted her lips and widened her eyes, looking up at Seunghee through her lashes.

“Please tell me?”

Seunghee looked away, hands on her still burning cheeks. 

“Why do you want to know?”

Yewon dropped her aegyo act. Why  _ did  _ she want to know? “I’m sorry, that wasn’t the best way to approach it, was it?” She looked down at her fingers in her lap. “Sorry for being insensitive, I just wanted you to know you can rely on my too, like you let me rely on you. You can open up to me.” She paused. “And, I’ve noticed how you look at Sha-unnie and Jungie-unnie,” she added quietly.

“Oh,” Seunghee muttered, taking a breath in before she continued. “Yeah. Please don’t tell them, I just, yeah. I like them. Both of them.”

Yewon placed a hand on Seunghee’s thigh and squeezed it gently. “Sorry for bugging you like that about it after you were so understanding with me.”

Seunghee smiled. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean any harm.”

Seunghee was visibly upset about it though, presumably about her seemingly unrequited crush on the group’s only couple. Yewon was going to set about changing that. She didn’t want any of her unnies to be sad.

So she was going to do some investigating.

Step one: find out what HyoSha thought of Seunghee.

Step two (a): rejoice and get HyoShaSeung together.

Step two (b): lament and help Sseung get over HyoSha, maybe find her someone else.

Step three: feel proud over making her unnie(s) happy.

Sounded simple enough.

She started paying more attention to the group’s resident couple, particularly when they were around Seunghee, but it was hard to figure anything out. After all, all seven of them were close. Though, it did seem as though the pair were a little more clingy with her, maybe a little more attentive to her than to the others, but Yewon didn’t know if she was just seeing what she wanted to see. 

She needed to get more concrete evidence, so she decided to try and somehow bring it up subtly to them.

“Sseung-unnie’s so cute, isn’t she?” she said while they were reviewing one of their performances one day. The other four had gone off to the side, messing about probably, so it was just her, Hyojung and Shiah.

“She is,” Shiah said almost dreamily, watching said girl on the screen. Her facial expressions as she performed were always so cute. All of a sudden though, she blinked as though coming out of a trance. “Not as cute as you, though, Rinnie,” she quickly added, turning to poke Yewon’s cheek, Hyojung joining in with laughter.

She whined and tried to bat them away, but inside she was still thinking of how Yooa had just looked, Hyojung too, as they focused on Seunghee. It seemed like there may be something there.

Little moments kept adding up the more she looked, until she was sure it couldn’t just be her imagination. The way they looked at Seunghee, tuned in to her laugh, always tried to subtly be touching her, the way they shared fond looks with each other as they watched her, complimented her at any chance, the way they giggled and blushed when she would compliment them. But the final piece that made Arin certain the couple harboured some feelings for Seunghee, was when she accidentally overheard their conversation in their room.

“I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea,” she heard Hyojung say somewhat forlornly in a hushed voice, “We don’t even know how she feels about us, or about poly relationships.”

Shiah sighed. “I know, I know, but… what if it does work out? Maybe I’m imagining it but, I think she likes us. You’ve sensed it too, I know you have.”

“I have, I know, I just…” Hyojung sighed, “Seunghee, what are you doing to us?” she laughed, but Yewon’s eyes widened at the confirmation of who they were talking about. Before she could think about it, she found herself knocking on the door, the couple behind it going silent before one of them calls out a “come in.”

“Hey, unnies,” she started, hesitant now that she was face to face with them, having been eavesdropping on a clearly private conversation.

“I… accidentally heard some of what you were just saying…”

The couple’s eyes grew wide.

“It’s not-”

“What did you-”

They both started talking at the same time, then stopped, and Yewon continued before they could cut in again.

“I think you should ask her,” she told them confidently. “Trust me.”

“Are you... sure?” Hyoung asked, furrowing her brows.

Yewon nodded. “100%. Good luck,” And with that, she left, the pair giving each other confused looks behind her as she did. She let herself smile a little, excited to see what was to come.

Later, it seemed they did finally ask Seunghee to be part of their relationship, because she saw through the slightly open door of Seunghee’s room, Shiah hugging her from behind, kissing her neck while Hyojung was gently kissing her lips. She was happy, seeing them finally get together, seeing them so happy.

But why did she suddenly feel a pang in her heart upon seeing them?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments n kudos are v appreciated ;~;  
> -  
> twitter: [@ghostlyfae](https://twitter.com/ghostlyfae)  
> tumblr: [@ohmiragirl](https://ohmiragirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
